


Tension in the Cab

by 221BSexySt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSexySt/pseuds/221BSexySt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really quick story about John and Sherlock. Fluff, Angsty thing. made for someone on tumblr. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension in the Cab

John felt the tension in the cab rise again. He wasn't sure if it was just him or if Sherlock felt it, too. Their normally quiet, content cab rides home were normally fairly serene but John couldn't help but feel something had changed. Well something had changed, of course. There was the matter of Sherlock kissing John.

I mean, it wasn't a real kiss, Sherlock was just playing a part. John knew that. You see, what had happened was fairly simple. The duo was following a suspect, when he went into a bar. A gay bar to be exact. And as they followed the man, the suspect became suspicious and looked behind them. Directly at Sherlock and John. So the logical thing to do was to blend in, which is exactly what Sherlock had done. John was a step behind the consulting detective when Sherlock spun on his heels and faced John. He was insanely close to the good doctor.

"Hold still John." Sherlock says quietly as he leans in toward John.

"Sherlock, what are you do-" John begins, but he never gets to finish, because Sherlock's lips are locked onto John's and John is quickly becoming weak in the knees as Sherlock wraps his long arms around John's waist. When the detective finally pulls away and glances over his shoulder he slowly begins to let go of John.

"Uh..Umm."

"Hurry, He's on the move again John." Sherlock then turned briskly and began to follow the suspect once more.

Now, in the cab John couldn't stop thinking about his flat mate's lips on his. Sherlock had very full and defined lips and when they were on John's he felt...complete. John felt he had to say something.

"John."  
"Sherlock"

They spoke at the same time. John chuckled. Sherlock spoke again

"I hope you don't think that that kiss was-"

"Oh, no. Of course not. I know you were just trying to look...busy." John said as he looked from Sherlock to the cab's window. Sherlock was quiet a moment and John's expression turned to one of great depression, completely against his will. Suddenly, John could feel Sherlock's hand as it landed very high on his thigh. John looked over to his friend who held his stare intently.

"I was going to say, I hope you don't think that kiss was just nothing. Because I wanted to kiss you long before that." Sherlock said in a low, unintentionally seductive voice. John shivered at the proximity of Sherlock.

"But I thought-" John began, but again he couldn't finish his thought. Not because of Sherlock's lips but because his hand was wondering north of his thigh and it was turning the good doctor into a puddle of goo. Suddenly the cab stopped at they noticed they were at 221B. Sherlock pulls out some money and gives it to the cabbie.

"Keep the change." He says in a gruff voice, his eyes never leaving John's. John's heart leapt as Sherlock took his hand and pulled him toward their front door.


End file.
